Tiakki's Discoveries
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Two British animal analysts are turned into Lion Cubs. They are later found by Tiakki, the son of Kiara and Kovu, along with his friend. Can the two cubs teach the analysts to live as lions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! This was requested by BellaVision. I hope I do it justice.

Aubrey looked out the window. She sighed; Brent hadn't stopped snoring since they had taken off at Heathrow Airport.

"Aubs?" Brent groaned and ran his hand through his dirty-blond hair. "You still awake?"

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. "Don't worry, we're landing now Brent."

Brent groaned and stretched. The two animal analysts smiled at one another. They honestly couldn't wait until they landed into Kenya. Then a two-hour drive before they got to the Serengeti, where they would be studying the big cats that lived there.

"You ready?" Brent asked as he took his bag out from the overhead bin.

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded. Brent, the gentleman that he is, had grabbed her bag as well.

"Here," he said as he handed her bag to her.

"Thanks," she said and then yawned.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Brent asked, noticing her yawn.

"Because you snore like a chainsaw," Aubrey said bluntly.

Brent rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

Aubrey snorted and pulled her own blond hair into a ponytail. Their bags consisted of two duffels that had their equipment.

"Here it is," Brent said and smiled as they got to the jeep. Aubrey hopped into the passenger's side.

"I get the hint," Brent shook his head.

"Drive!" Aubrey insisted. Brent did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at her. Aubrey chuckled. The two of them had been best friends since primary school.

_Flashback_

_A young Aubrey was sitting in the school yard nervously. This was her first time at Primary School and she didn't know what to think. _

"_Hi!" a young boy smiled at her. _

"_Hi," Aubrey smiled back. _

"_You want one?" the boy asked, holding out a packet of Redvines. _

"_Sure! I love Redvines!" Aubrey smiled and took one. _

"_I love them too!" the boy said and the two of them froze. They stared at one another for a minute before mirroring each other's actions. _

"_Favorite Amy Mann song on three," the boy said. "One, two, three…" _

"_Redvines," they both said at the same time. _

"_Favorite color of vine, other than green," Aubrey said. _

"_Redvines," they both said at the same time again. _

"_Best way to say red wines in a German accent," the boy said. _

"_Redvines!" both of them shouted and then hugged. _

"_My name's Brent," the boy said. "Brent Booth." _

"_I'm Aubrey Smith." Aubrey said with a smile. _

"Bloody Hell!" Brent said after an hour, pulling Aubrey out of her musing. "You'd think this wretched thing would come with air conditioning!"

"Big baby," Aubrey shook her head.

"How are you not boiling?" Brent asked in amazement.

"Because I'm eating Redvines," Aubrey smirked. She was in fact eating the candy of awesomeness.

"Oh!" Brent nodded. "Redvines: what the hell can't they do?"

"Make this trip shorter," Aubrey muttered.

"Why don't we sing a song?" Brent asked.

""Rule, Britannia! Britannia rule the waves: Britons never never never shall be slaves." Aubrey sang.

"Oh, look," Brent said, cutting her off. "We're here. Forgot you can't sing worth a snot."

Aubrey pouted but chuckled as Brent tripped as he got out of the Jeep.

"Karma!" she sang.

"Annoying!" Brent sang back. Aubrey chuckled and helped him up. The people who lived in the village had taken their bags up to their hut.

"Thanks," Aubrey said but the room had emptied out before she could say anything.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," a lone village member said as he walked out. "Tomorrow there will be a feast to welcome you."

"Here that, Aubrey?" Brent grinned. "A feast!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Brent always thought with his stomach.

"Do you ever not think about food?" she asked as she laid down on a cot.

"Of course I do!" Brent said in protest as he laid down on his cot.

"OI!"

Aubrey jolted out of bed and to her surprise, it was dusk.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nine," Brent said. "Tomorrow night."

"What?"

"You slept the entire day," Brent said as Aubrey rushed around trying to get ready for the feast.

"You could have woken me up!" Aubrey snapped.

"You needed the sleep," Brent shrugged and Aubrey felt all her anger towards Brent slide away.

"Thanks," she said as she brushed out her hair.

"What are friends for?" Brent said. "You ready?"

Aubrey nodded and together they went out to the center of the village.

"Wicked!" Brent gasped. There, in the center of the village, was a giant fire.

"Guess they pulled out all the stops," Aubrey said with a smile. They sat down and began to eat the food that was being served.

"Bet you regret becoming a vegetarian now, Aubs?" Brent smirked as he ate a piece of roasted pork.

"Nope," Aubrey smirked back. Two hours later, the feast was over. An elderly man stood up.

"Our shaman, Hanai, wishes to say a few words," the man who informed them of the feast told them. Hanai began chanting. Aubrey tried to keep track of what he was saying but he just went so fast. Suddenly, he was done.

"Odd, huh?" Brent asked as they climbed on to the cots.

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded. She was so tired for some reason, even thought she had slept the entire day. A few hours later, Aubrey woke up to find that the entire village was gone.

"Brent!" she called in fear. Lying next to her was a lion cub, with tan fur and brown eyes.

"It's me," the cub said in a whisper. "Stop shouting you loon."

Only one person ever called her a loon.

"Brent?" Aubrey gasped.

"Yeah," Brent chuckled a little. "We're lion cubs Aubs."

TBC

A/N: I do not own that scene with the Redvines. I had watched A Very Potter Sequel too many times and that scene was stuck in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING! SOMEONE ELSE CREATED EVEN THE OC'S!

Tiakki looked out over the Pridelands and grinned. Today was the first day he would be allowed out of the cave without parents in two weeks.

"Honestly, cause _one_ stampede and you get grounded for two weeks," he muttered.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Kamari!" Tiakki smiled and nuzzled his best friend. "Aunt Vitani said you could play too?"

"No, I'm sneaking out," Kamari rolled his violet eyes—the same shade as his mothers. "What do you _think_, Tiakki?"

"No need to be rude," Tiakki huffed and nudged the other cub. The two of them broke into a wrestling match that was only stopped when a paw came down between the two of them.

"Tiakki, Kamari," Kovu said with a smirk. "Sneaking out without saying goodbye are we?"

"Dad!" Tiakki smiled and ran up to the almost grown-up version of himself. The only difference was the eyes. Kovu had his green eyes while Tiakki inherited his mother's brown eyes.

"Hey Uncle Kovu," Kamari smiled and trotted over. "We gonna get a lecture?"

"Yes," Kovu smiled when the cubs groaned. Kovu chuckled.

"I was only going to say that you two have to stay reasonably close to Pride Rock, alright?" Kovu told the two. "There have been reports of Hyenas near the Pridelands."

"No problem Dad," Tiakki said with a smile.

"Don't worry Uncle Kovu," Kamari nodded. "We'll stay safe."

As the cubs ran off, Kiara walked up to her mate. "You believe them?"

"Not for a second," Kovu said. "They're too much like you and Vitani."

000000000

Tiakki chuckled as he ran after Kamari. The lighter cub was going faster than the darker cub, but that was how it had always been.

"Tiakki," Kamari said with a frown. "We're awfully far from the den."

"Don't be such a newborn, Kamari," Tiakki said.

"We just got ungrounded."

The argument was halted when the two cubs heard talking behind the shrubs.

"….I mean, how could we be lion cubs?" a female voice asked. "It's not even possible!"

"Aubs, stop freaking out," a male voice said, trying to soothe the female. "Maybe it had something to do with the feast?"

Tiakki looked at Kamari in confusion. Who were these two cubs?

"Brent," the female…Aubs, suddenly hissed.

"Well, well, well," an older voice hissed. "What have we here? What do you think Banzai?"

"I don't know Shenzi," Banzai said. "What do you think Ed?"

A faint wheezing could be heard instead of an answer. Tiakki looked at Kamari in shock.

"What do we do?" Kamari asked. "Those poor cubs must be terrified!"

Tiakki thought for a moment.

"Kamari, I need you to let me do something," he said. Without waiting for an answer, Tiakki pulled on Kamari's tail as hard as he would.

"OUCH!" Kamari roared.

There was silence on the other end of the grass.

"Let's get out of here!" Banzai yelled and the other two followed suit.

"What the heck was that for!" Kamari rubbed his tail.

"Got the Hyenas to leave," Tiakki said with a shrug. "Come on, let's see if the cubs are all right."

Ignoring Kamari's mutterings, Tiakki stuck his head through the tall grass to see two small cubs. One cub had brown fur and brown eyes while the other one had yellowish orange fur.

"Aubs?" the cub with the brown eyes said. Tiakki figured that was the one called Brent.

"Don't be afraid!" Tiakki said quickly as it looked like the cubs were going to run for it. "My name's Tiakki and the idiot next to me is Kamari."

"Hey!"

The smaller cub giggled as Kamari stuck his head through the grass as well.

"You know, that really hurt!" Kamari rolled his violet eyes. "Next time, pull your own tail!"

"That's physically impossible, as you know cousin," Tiakki smirked.

"Wait," the smaller of the two cubs said. "That was you?"

"Thank you," the other cub smiled. "You saved us."

"It was no problem," Kamari said with a smile. "What are your names?"

"I'm Aubrey," the yellowish orange cub said. Tiakki could see now that she had blue eyes—like his grandmother.

"I'm Brent," the other cub announced.

"Hmmm…." Kamari said. "They need new names if they're going to be lion cubs. Don't you think, Tiakki?"

"Oh most defiantly," Tiakki nodded. "Adobe and Neyemi sound good?"

"Where did you come up with those?" Kamari asked.

"They were potential names for me," Tiakki shrugged. "Zazu told me once."

Aubrey and Brent looked at one another. They still looked shocked, but as Tiakki reasoned to himself, that was probably normal if one was not used to being a lion.

"I'll take Adobe," Brent said.

"Neyemi," Aubrey said trying on her new name. It sounded weird to her—like wearing a new hat for the first time.

"Are we going to tell your folks?" Kamari asked. "You know, the _king_ and _queen_ of the Pride lands?"

"And your aunt and uncle," Tiakki shot back. "Nah, we can raise cubs ourselves!"

"We're doomed," Neyemi muttered under her breath.

"Oh ye of little faith," Tiakki shook his head. He picked Neyemi up by the scruff of her neck while Kamari did the same to Adobe. They ran back, stopping when they were barely in site of Pride Rock.

"That was so cool!" Adobe grinned from ear to ear. His stomach growled.

"Does your stomach ever shut up?" Neyemi asked and the two of them chuckled.

"The lionesses just brought down a zebra two days ago," Kamari said.

"Dad said we can't touch that," Tiakki shook his head. "Said something about saving it for a special occasion."

"Grown ups are weird," Kamari muttered.


End file.
